


Lulu Galore 2020 Día 20: Dragones

by Piensodemasiado



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piensodemasiado/pseuds/Piensodemasiado
Summary: - Juro por las barbas de Merlín que esta es la última vez que recojo mierda de dragón – declaró Nora Harvey, pasándose una mano por la frente que secarse la humedad acumulada.Antes de darse cuenta, los ojos de Olivia bajaron por el cuello de su enemiga, la piel brillante con perlas de sudor. Nora se había sacado el jersey del uniforme, quedándose solo con la fina camisa blanca, que se pegaba a su piel en algunas zonas.
Kudos: 2





	Lulu Galore 2020 Día 20: Dragones

En sus cinco años en Hogwarts, Olivia Bucker jamás había visto algo como aquello. En un llano junto a un pequeño lago bien oculto en medio del Bosque Prohibido, dormitaba el dragón más grande que Olivia había visto jamás (tampoco es que hubiera visto muchos antes de aquel día). Se trataba de un animal que doblaba o incluso triplicaba el tamaño de la vieja cabaña de Hagrid. Un escalofrío bajó por su espalda al pensar en cómo de grandes se extenderían sus alas cuando alzara el vuelo.

\- Tiene que ser una broma - declaró Nora Harvey, que, como Olivia, observaba el dragón con los ojos como platos.

Hagrid sonrió con el orgullo de un padre.

\- ¡Os presento a Irga! – anunció el guardabosques, haciendo un gran aspaviento con los brazos.

Olivia temió que la emoción de Hagrid despertara a la dragona, sin embargo, la criatura no exhibía el menor signo de haberlos oído.

Cuando Karayan les había comunicado que el hombretón se ocuparía del castigo de ella y Nora por el destrozo del aula de Adivinación (una tontería que ni siquiera había sido culpa suya), Olivia había sonreído aliviada. Hagrid era un buen hombre, Olivia le había cogido cariño desde su primer año en la escuela; y todo el mundo sabía que sus castigos no eran especialmente duros, y que algunos podían resultar hasta divertidos. Con lo que al ver el dragón, a Olivia se le heló la sangre en las venas. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua?

\- Irga necesita que la desparasiten y le limen las garras, últimamente se hace daño al rascarse y se arranca escamas sin querer – comentó Hagrid, como si hablara de un perro cualquiera -. También tendréis que limpiar sus excrementos, cambiarle el agua y cantarle una nana para que vuelva a dormirse. ¡Eso es todo! Volveré a por vosotras en un par de horas.

Nora y Olivia, a pesar de ser enemigas mortales en cualquier otra situación, en ese instante no pudieron evitar compartir una mirada de incredulidad.

\- ¡¿A dónde vas?! – preguntó Olivia, alarmada.

\- ¡Esa cosa nos va a despedazar! – protestó Nora al mismo tiempo.

Hagrid solo sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia a sus preocupaciones.

\- Irga no haría daño a una mosca, no tenéis de qué preocuparos – El guardabosques se dio media vuelta, caminando a grande pasos por donde habían venido -. ¡Todo el equipo está en el baúl!

El baúl. Olivia barrió el llano con la mirada hasta que dio con el viejo baúl al que se había referido Hagrid antes de perderse en la maleza del bosque. Se apresuró a acercarse para comprobar su contenido. Olivia se sabía toda la teoría sobre el cuidado de los dragones puesto que lo había estudiado en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas el año pasado, pero la práctica era muy distinta. Comprobó, nerviosa, que había varios pares de afiladas pinzas (para arrancar a esos parásitos de un solo tirón), un par mallas se acero que servirían para limar las garras, y varias palas que habrían de utilizar para la limpieza.

Viendo que Olivia tomaba un par de enromes pinzas, dispuesta a llevar a cabo la disparatada tarea, Nora decidió que ella no iba a ser menos. Sin dirigirse una palabra la una a la otra, las dos brujas se armaron con sus respectivas armas, tratando de auto convencerse mentalmente de que eran capaces de hacerlo.

La primera en dar el paso fue Olivia, que tras unos segundos en que las dos observaron a la bestia desde la distancia, se acercó con decisión, hasta que estuvo a un palmo de la escamosa piel de la criatura, que aún parecía dormir profundamente. Con cuidado, la chica cerró las pinzas alrededor de uno de los parásitos que se escondía bajo una escama (aquellos repugnantes chupasangre parecían garrapatas, aunque como un puño de gordas y de un venenoso color púrpura) y tiró con fuerza, arrancando al insecto. Ambas brujas contuvieron la respiración unos segundos, observando fijamente los ojos de Irga. Una vez más, la dragona no pareció inmutarse.

Olivia y Nora compartieron una inusual mirada cómplice cargada de alivio. Con un poco de suerte llegarían vivas al Gran Comedor para la hora de la cena.

* * *

En el cielo se fundían los tonos rosas y morados que indicaban que la noche se cerraría sobre sus cabezas de un momento a otro cuando Olivia acabó con los parásitos. Junto a ella, dos grandes cubos llenos hasta los topes de aquellas horribles garrapatas.

Al final no había resultado una tarea tan peligrosa como había pensado que sería. Eso sí, Olivia no había podido evitar ahogar un grito la primera vez que había echado un vistazo al rostro de la dragona, solo para encontrarse con un aterrador ojo amarillo mirándola. Sin embargo, la dragona había demostrado ser del todo inofensiva. No solo se había dejado hacer con total serenidad, si no que no había sido complicado hacerla cambiar de postura cada vez que necesitaban el acceso a una nueva zona. Nora tampoco había tenido problema con las garras, tarea que había finalizado relativamente rápido, por lo que se había dedicado a limpiar del llano.

Olivia arrojó las pinzas al fondo del baúl y colocó los cubos junto al mismo (Hagrid sabría lo que hacer con ellos). Justo se preguntaba cuánto tiempo tardaría Nora, cuando la chica apareció a su lado, soltando la pala junto a las pinzas casi con rabia.

\- Juro por las barbas de Merlín que esta es la última vez que recojo mierda de dragón – declaró, pasándose una mano por la frente que secarse la humedad acumulada.

Antes de darse cuenta, los ojos de Olivia bajaron por el cuello de su enemiga, la piel brillante con perlas de sudor. Nora se había sacado el jersey del uniforme, quedándose solo con la fina camisa blanca, que se pegaba a su piel en algunas zonas. La verde corbata de Slytherin colgaba suelta del cuello de la camisa, que se había sacado del pantalón. Su negro cabello, que había crecido tanto que el flequillo a veces le tapaba los ojos, lucía desordenado de una manera muy atractiva. 

Olivia apartó la vista en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Tragó saliva. Gracias a Dios, Nora no parecía haberse percatado de su momento de debilidad.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que tardará Hagrid? – preguntó, echando un vistazo al sendero por el que habían llegado.

Olivia se disponía a encogerse de hombros, pero algo la detuvo. Algo que había escuchado en la voz de Nora. Era sorprendente lo bien que estaba aprendiendo a interpretar el tono de voz de la otra chica. En aquella pregunta había intenciones peligrosas.

\- ¿Qué estás pensando? – Olivia entrecerró los ojos, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Nora se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia.

\- Solo estaba pensado en lo larga que es esa cadena – dejó caer la bruja con suavidad, dirigiendo los ojos a la pesada cadena que ataba a Irga al suelo.  
Olivia abrió los ojos como platos.

\- No vas enserio – declaró.

En los ojos de Nora brillaba una chispa traviesa, y sus labios se curvaban en una retorcida sonrisa.

\- Seguro que con lo larga que es, Irga puede volar unos cien metros sin problema, quizás algo más – añadió, como si no estuviera sugiriendo la mayor locura que Olivia había escuchado en mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, la llama de la aventura cobraba vida poco a poco en su pecho. Se mordió el labio. Sabía que no debían… ¡No podían! Se la iban a cargar tanto que estarían castigadas hasta junio. Hagrid iba a aparecer en cualquier momento, o alguien las vería desde el castillo (¡¿cómo no las iban a ver?!). Y sin embargo…

\- Vamos, Bucker – Nora la retó con la mirada -, no me digas que te estás volviendo blanda.

Olivia no necesitó más.

* * *

\- ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto antes? – preguntó Olivia, mientras veía como Nora trepaba ágilmente por el lomo de Irga y se acomodaba con una pierna a cada lado del cuello de la dragona.

\- ¿Qué si he montado antes a un dragón? – Repitió Nora con burla - ¿Quién te crees que soy?

Olivia sonrió, quizás sí que había sido una pregunta tonta. Una vez Nora estuvo asegurada, se inclinó hacia donde estaba la otra bruja, alargando el brazo para ofrecerle una mano. Olivia no pudo evitar recordar aquel día en el que Nora había tomado su mano en el armario del aula de Pociones, y un ligero rubor cubrió su rostro. Apoyando un pie en la pata de Irga, se impulsó hacia arriba y cayó detrás de la Slytherin, donde comprobó con alivio que Nora no podía ver su rostro.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Olivia.

\- Ahora es cuando te agarras – sonrió Nora, un segundo antes de gritar - ¡Irga! ¡Letyat!

Fue inmediato. Nada más escuchar la orden, la dragona que hasta hace un instante yacía tranquila en el prado se irguió, flexionando las rodillas y los codos y extendió sus alas justo a tiempo para impulsarse hacia el cielo. Fue como si el suelo fuera sacudido por diez terremotos. Olivia sentía como la inercia tiraba para atrás de su cuerpo, conforme Irga ganaba velocidad en su vuelo. Sin perder un segundo, rodeó a Nora por la cintura con ambos brazos y se apretó contra su espalda, temerosa de resbalar si no se sujetaba a algo sólido. Nora se agarraba con fuerza a una especie de riendas que formaban parte del collar de la dragona.

\- ¡Está entrenada! – grito Nora, maravillada.

Olivia le hubiera respondido si no se hubiera quedado sin aliento al alzar la vista. Una vez Irga había alcanzado la altura máxima que la cadena de permitía, la dragona se dedicaba a dar vueltas en el aire, rebajando la velocidad lo suficiente como para que sus jinetas pudieran relajarse y mirara su alrededor.

\- Se ve todo – murmuró Olivia.

No había mentido. Desde aquella altura se podía observar el castillo, el campo de quidditch, el invernadero, la cabaña de Hagrid y la inmensa espesura del bosque prohibido, todo bañado por una mágica luz violácea. Olivia no había contemplado nunca una vista igual. Estar allí arriba era otro mundo. Dejándose llevar por el momento, recostó la cabeza contra la espalda de Nora, agradeciendo el agradable calor de su piel a través de la fina camisa, y estrechó los brazos con los que rodeaba su cintura. Si Nora pensó algo extraño, no lo mencionó.

Las dos brujas sobrevolaron el bosque hasta que el cielo se había cubierto por completo de su manto negro. Ninguna tenía muchas ganas de bajar, pero ambas sabían que ya se había arriesgado bastante. Era probable que Hagrid las estuviera esperando abajo, hecho un basilisco.

El descenso fue más suave que el despegue, pero aun así, Olivia sintió el estómago se le retorcía, sin duda era la peor parte de montar un dragón. Hagrid llegó apenas unos segundo después de que ambas hubieran puesto los pies en el suelo, con una expresión de disculpa. Por lo visto, el guardabosques había olvidado por completo que debía ir a recogerlas, hasta que Kanayan le había preguntado por el castigo durante la cena. Ambas le aseguraron que no había problema, y si Hagrid notó que el cabello y la ropa de las dos brujas estaban revueltos, no dijo nada.

De camino al castillo, Olivia se encontró pensando en lo genial que era pasar tiempo con Nora Harvey cuando ésta se olvidaba de su cabezonería y sus aires de superioridad. Y quizás también cuando ella misma dejaba atrás su orgullo y su soberbia.

Una vez llegaron al castillo, caminaron juntas hasta el Gran Comedor, donde el resto de alumnos estaría terminando de cenar. Antes de cruzar las puertas, Olivia aminoró el paso, y Nora la imitó.

\- Ha estado bien – admitió Olivia, que de repente encontraba las losas del suelo muy interesantes.

Nora asintió, tomándose unos segundos para pensar qué decir.

\- Quizás tengas que hacer que nos castiguen más a menudo, Bucker.

Olivia sonrió, levantando la vista solo para encontrarse con la sonrisa torcida de su enemiga.

\- Quizás tenga que hacerlo, Harvey – respondió, con una última mirada cómplice, antes de cruzar las puertas y dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Como era de esperar, una vez hubieron cruzado esa puerta, todo volvió a la normalidad. Nora se sentó entre su pandilla de Slyhterin, y Olivia rió las gracias de sus amigos como cualquier otra noche. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, esa noche Olivia soñó con grandes alas surcando el cielo, con cabello negro revuelto, y con sonrisas torcidas.


End file.
